Nightmare
by Medicham
Summary: So, yeah this is my 4th fanfic! And please enjoy my weirdness! And if this your first time reading my fanfics, welcome to my stories! Oh yeah, Camilla and I are OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

By Medicham

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE!: I wanted to write this while the idea was still fresh. I had a dream about this and decided to tell my friend about the nightmare sequence and she enjoyed it. She said it was sad though. WARNING!: CONTAINS REFERENCES TO SHOWS I WATCH LIKE RUGRATS FOR EXAMPLE! (P.S I was listening to Catgroove while writing this AND I will _try_ to make a sequel!)

Chapter 1: Let The Dream Seque

* * *

nce Begin!

Camilla's p.o.v

I fell asleep to the droning sounds of my iPod playing Catgroove for 10 hours. _What, where am I?_ I thought. _Must be in my dream sequence._ I thought. My music stopped. _iPod must be dead._ I thought. All I could hear was either crying, or distorted screaming, whatever it was, I couldn't make it out. Now I could hear more clearly. I heard vaugely familiar voices saying," Oh yeah, that's nice , Camilla-chan, just leave me alone, ok?" Now I could make out the voices. _Ok, so first, Mom, then Cynthia-san, then Dad._ I thought. Then I heard footsteps coming closer to where I was, so I ran into the nearest closet and hid. I heard, " Now, lets see where I can put you, Little Miss Sapphire. Ah! Right here! That's perfect for your small body." I felt someone fall on top of me. " Who are you?" The person asked me. "I-I'm Camilla Ashlyn Miyazaki. And who are you?" "I'm the same person as you." "Alright then, when's my birthday?" "September 23, 2015. Time: 6:48 A.M." "You're a showoff aren't you?" I said sarcastically. Suddenly, I woke up. _Can't sleep_. As I walked down stairs,I could see Dad watching Hetalia on the TV. I walked up closer to the chair where he was sleeping. "Hey, Dad,um can I sleep with you and Mom later?" "Yeah sure whatever." "Ok thank you!" I sprinted back upstairs.

* * *

(I THINK NOW WOULD BE A _GREAT_ TIME TO INCLUDE A AUTHOR'S NOTE!) A/N: Just to clear the air here, this is a headcanon, _NOT_ a real thing, ok? AND here are the percentages for the characters:

Kenna: 99 % UTAU, 1 % Vocaloid.

Camilla: 50 % UTAU, 50 % Vocaloid.

Gakupo: 100% Vocaloid ( he is a real Vocaloid, so, if you don't know how to handle it, LEARN HOW TO HANDLE IT!)

Gakupo's p.o.v

I went downstairs in attempt to get away from Clannad:After Story being watched by Kenna. Apparently, she decided to skip to the last episode of Clannad:After Story, I have no idea why, she just did.I fell asleep from watching Hetalia at 3 A.M. . Until, Camilla came downstairs. "Hey,Dad,um can I sleep with you and Mom later?" I replied with while trying not to slur my words with the saliva building up in the back of my mouth ,"Yeah sure whatever." "Ok thank you!"

Kenna's p.o.v

I checked my email. _Blah, blah, blah, yada,yada,yada._ Gakupo was curled up one the other side of our bed. His long purple hair was spread out along his pillow. My laptop bag was in the corner of the room. I got up and got my laptop. The bright light must've woken Gakupo up cause he said,"Seriously, it's 12:35 in the morning and you're on your laptop!" " Don't judge me then!" "I'm not!"

 _The next morning..._

I put my hair in a ponytail. Gakupo laid perfectly still on the bed, face beaded with sweat and tinted a very light shade of green. "Good morning." I said. Gakupo moaned back, sounding like he was in pain. "You ok?" "No." "You want water?" "No." "You really sure?" Gakupo nodded. I parted his bangs.

Gakupo's p.o.v

I moaned in pain. My cheeks burned like lava in a volcano. My face dripped with sweat. Kenna attempted to soothe me, but she failed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will make a second chapter for this! And if this is your first time reading my fanfics, welcome to my stories!


	2. Chapter 2: The Legend of The Aquamarine

Nightmare

By Medicham

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE!: I wanted to write this while the idea was still fresh. I had a dream about this and decided to tell my friend about the nightmare sequence and she enjoyed it. She said it was sad though. WARNING!: CONTAINS REFERENCES TO SHOWS I WATCH LIKE RUGRATS FOR EXAMPLE! (P.S I was listening to Catgroove while writing this AND I will _try_ to make a sequel!)

Chapter 1: Let The Dream Seque

* * *

nce Begin!

Camilla's p.o.v

I fell asleep to the droning sounds of my iPod playing Catgroove for 10 hours. _What, where am I?_ I thought. _Must be in my dream sequence._ I thought. My music stopped. _iPod must be dead._ I thought. All I could hear was either crying, or distorted screaming, whatever it was, I couldn't make it out. Now I could hear more clearly. I heard vaugely familiar voices saying," Oh yeah, that's nice , Camilla-chan, just leave me alone, ok?" Now I could make out the voices. _Ok, so first, Mom, then Cynthia-san, then Dad._ I thought. Then I heard footsteps coming closer to where I was, so I ran into the nearest closet and hid. I heard, " Now, lets see where I can put you, Little Miss Sapphire. Ah! Right here! That's perfect for your small body." I felt someone fall on top of me. " Who are you?" The person asked me. "I-I'm Camilla Ashlyn Miyazaki. And who are you?" "I'm the same person as you." "Alright then, when's my birthday?" "September 23, 2015. Time: 6:48 A.M." "You're a showoff aren't you?" I said sarcastically. Suddenly, I woke up. _Can't sleep_. As I walked down stairs,I could see Dad watching Hetalia on the TV. I walked up closer to the chair where he was sleeping. "Hey, Dad,um can I sleep with you and Mom later?" "Yeah sure whatever." "Ok thank you!" I sprinted back upstairs.

* * *

(I THINK NOW WOULD BE A _GREAT_ TIME TO INCLUDE A AUTHOR'S NOTE!) A/N: Just to clear the air here, this is a headcanon, _NOT_ a real thing, ok? AND here are the percentages for the characters:

Kenna: 99 % UTAU, 1 % Vocaloid.

Camilla: 50 % UTAU, 50 % Vocaloid.

Gakupo: 100% Vocaloid ( he is a real Vocaloid, so, if you don't know how to handle it, LEARN HOW TO HANDLE IT!)

Gakupo's p.o.v

I went downstairs in attempt to get away from Clannad:After Story being watched by Kenna. Apparently, she decided to skip to the last episode of Clannad:After Story, I have no idea why, she just did.I fell asleep from watching Hetalia at 3 A.M. . Until, Camilla came downstairs. "Hey,Dad,um can I sleep with you and Mom later?" I replied with while trying not to slur my words with the saliva building up in the back of my mouth ,"Yeah sure whatever." "Ok thank you!"

Kenna's p.o.v

I checked my email. _Blah, blah, blah, yada,yada,yada._ Gakupo was curled up one the other side of our bed. His long purple hair was spread out along his pillow. My laptop bag was in the corner of the room. I got up and got my laptop. The bright light must've woken Gakupo up cause he said,"Seriously, it's 12:35 in the morning and you're on your laptop!" " Don't judge me then!" "I'm not!"

 _The next morning..._

I put my hair in a ponytail. Gakupo laid perfectly still on the bed, face beaded with sweat and tinted a very light shade of green. "Good morning." I said. Gakupo moaned back, sounding like he was in pain. "You ok?" "No." "You want water?" "No." "You really sure?" Gakupo nodded. I parted his bangs.

Gakupo's p.o.v

I moaned in pain. My cheeks burned like lava in a volcano. My face dripped with sweat. Kenna attempted to soothe me, but she failed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will make a second chapter for this! And if this is your first time reading my fanfics, welcome to my stories!


End file.
